El último de los Inocentes
by Maria - Madoka Ayukawa
Summary: Alguien muy cercano al Cisne Hyoga está a punto de morir, pero no antes de decirle algo... Spoilers para la lucha vs Poseidón (versión anime), muy leve shonen-ai. ONE-SHOT!


"El último de los Inocentes"  
  
Fanfic de Saint Seiya (Hyoga x Isaac) por Miss Rain (Mina-chan/Miki para los amigos)  
  
* Spoilers* para la parte en que pelean contra Poseidón.  
  
***  
  
No me mires así.  
  
Hay tanta compasión en tu rostro que no lo soporto.  
  
Tú me viste con esta túnica de los Generales Marinos... me sentiste herir tu ojo y destrozarlo con estas manos mías... Fuiste testigo de mi traición después de tantos años...  
  
¡Y aún así me compadeces!  
  
No, muchacho, no es así como deberían ser las cosas. La Rueda del Destino nos ha traído acá como los enemigos que debemos ser. Tú sirves a la Bella Dama de la Tierra que en estos momentos flota en el Mar de la Angustia, y yo al Divino Señor del Mar que la ha puesto en tal situación.  
  
Así como está todo, yo debería matarte, hacer pedazos no sólo tu ojo sino que tu alma y tu ser para castigar la insolencia tuya y de tus amigos por oponerse a mi Señor Poseidón. Te forcé a luchar aunque no querías, te ataqué para que tú me atacaras también.  
  
Pero ahora...  
  
Los recuerdos regresan. Me hace daño verlos pasar ante lo que queda de mis ojos, vívidos y agridulces, mientras luchamos con toda nuestra fuerza. El Maestro Cristal, quien me recogió cuando perdí a mis padres y luego te trajo a mí. Yo había pasado tantos meses solo con el Santo de Cristal que casi había olvidado cómo era tratar a otro muchacho de mi edad... ¡No sabes la alegría que sentí al verte por primera vez!  
  
Una alegría que, años más tarde, se disolvió en sangre y en rencor, el día en que lo perdí casi todo. No sólo mi ojo quedó hecho trizas cuando me hirió ese bloque de hielo..., cuando usé mis últimas fuerzas para sacarte de la corriente de agua helada, dije adiós a mi antigua vida, para recibir a la Muerte con mis brazos abiertos y el corazón dolorido.  
  
Sentía ese dolor no sólo porque iba a dejarte... a tí, mi compañero, que me ayudaste a dejar de lado mi soledad. En esos moentos, amargamente presentía que, si volvíamos a vernos en algúin lugar del Más Allá o del Más Acá, ya nada sería lo que fue.  
  
***  
  
Y no me equivoqué. En vez de morir, sobreviví. Fueron meses en que me dejé llevar por mi frustración y mi rabia, al verme lejos de lo que yo alguna vez fui... obsesionándome con la leyenda del Kraken que echaba al fondo los navíos pero perdonaba aquellos donde iban los inocentes... y deseando con todas mis fuerzas expresar mi confusión al salvar a alguien que alguna vez me pareció tan fuerte, tan animoso... y que, en esos momentos, no me parecía más que un chiquillo egoísta, un niño mimado que por visitar la tumba acuática de su madre, de todo lo demás se olvidó.  
  
¿Y quién era yo para juzgarte? Qué arrogancte e hipocrita fue eso, ¿no? Yo, alguna vez aprendiz de Caballero, juzgando quien debía vivir y quién merecía morir. Algo que nadie nunca debería hacer...  
  
Ahora solamente lo entiendo.  
  
Pasé meses entrenando casi en soledad, apenas respondiendo a las llamadas de mi Señor Poseidón, que solía dejarme en paz quizá intuyendo lo que yo sentía y viendo como utilizarlo. Y un día, viniste. Junto a tus amigos, ustedes bajaron a las profundidades para rescatar a la Señorita Athena y combatir a mi Señor. Tu cosmos ardía de lealtad y amor a ella, tal como el mío ardía de odio por ti.   
  
Y así fue que viniste a mí. No querías luchar conmigo, aún me veías como el muchacho que alguna vez fue tu otra mitad. Incluso me ofreciste reparar parte del daño que me habías hecho... ¡permitiéndome arrancarte tu propio ojo a cambio del que yo por ti perdí!  
  
Y eso me enfurecía aún más. Me dolía reconocer que, aún después de todo... aún después de lo que ovurrió... lo que realmente sentía no era odio por ti. Era amor. No sé qupe tipo, pero algo sí era cierto... lo más cercano a un nombre que puedo darle, era amor. A alguien que yo debía sacrificar como los malvados eran sacrificados al Kraken.   
  
Eso alimentaba aún más mi rabia y mi dolor. Y seguí llamándote traidor y desgraciado, atacándote con toda mi furia, obligándote a defenderte a pesar de lo difícil que fue para ti...  
  
*****  
  
Y solamente ahora lo entiendo.  
  
Ahora que he perdido no sólo mi honor...  
  
Tú me hablas suave y tristemente. Apenas puedo oír lo que me dices. La vida se me escapa como arena entre mis dedos, esa arena que no recuerdo haber sentido sino era mezclada con agua y con la sal de mi amargura.  
  
Y aún ahora quiero decirte que no debió ser así. Que la Rueda del Destino giró demasiado y nos dejó en los lugares equivocados..., rivales, como quizá nunca debió ser. Si te hubiera detenido, si te hubiera convencido, quizá...  
  
Pero ¿de qué me sirve?  
  
La confusión me nubla la mente, también el dolor...y las ganas de llorar que apenas puedo contener. Quisiera dejar ir esas lágrimas de rabia y de desesperanza, provocadas por el dolor de saber que te perdí y que pude haberlo arreglado de otra forma... por todo ese tiempo que perdí...  
  
"Isaac...".  
  
Oigo tu voz. Vagamente eo tus labios pronunciar mi nombre.  
  
Lo siento, Hyoga. No hay mucho más que pueda yo hacer por ti. Espera... sí, sí hay algo...  
  
Reúno mis fuerzas y te digo su nombre. El de quien movió los Naipes del Destino. El de quien realmente maneja estos títeres que somos los Caballeros de Athena y los Siete Generales de Marina. No, no es Poseidón. Él es...  
  
¿Por qué ya casi no puedo sentirte, Hyoga? ¿Por qué siento el sabor de mi propia sangre mientras te hablo?   
  
¿Y por qué sigues mirándome con tanta compasión, con tanta tristeza?  
  
Casi lo había olvidado.  
  
Es porque me estoy muriendo. Y en tus brazos.  
  
No, Hyoga, amigo mío...   
  
Nunca más nada... No más malvados que morirán en las fauces del Kraken. Y menos inocentes a quienes el Kraken perdona por su pureza de corazón.  
  
Porque el último de esos inocentes... fuiste tú.  
  
--- fin 


End file.
